


Emerald Blades

by LordColms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Innocence, Manipulation, Schoolgirls, Seduction, eventually explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordColms/pseuds/LordColms
Summary: Emerald has just arrived to Beacon and joined the academy with the rest of her team. However, her intentions aren't pure. She has been tasked with getting close to the other students and gain their trust, being able to get as much information as possible for their plan. Her obvious first choice is Jaune, the innocent and shy boy from Team JNPR that with her seduction and acting skills, she will be able to manipulate into being under her thumb. But will this challenge prove simple for Emerald or will she end up developing feelings for Jaune?





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for wanting to read this. This will most likely not be the final version of the chapter so feel free to comment any suggestions, ideas and criticism as long as it's constructive! (regardless if positive or negative). This story will probably be really long so be patient and enjoy the ride!

“You have to be kidding me!” Emerald exclaimed with wide eyes as Cinder finished giving her orders. “There is no way I am doing that!” She shook her head and covered her face with her hand trying to take it all in. Her other fist was tightly clenched, trying her hardest not to hit the wall. Cinder slowly approached her with calm steps, keeping her mischievous smile despite the tense situation. “Come on, dear...Let’s not come to conclusions so quickly. Sit down and think twice about it, before you regret what you are doing.” She put her hand on her shoulder briefly, before the girl moved it with a swift movement shifting her head so they couldn’t see her face. “When you told me we would come here, you said it was to blend in and infiltrate the academy...And this....this wasn’t on the plan at all.” Her feelings turned from furious to annoyed as Emerald kept her sight low so her eyes wouldn’t meet either Cinder’s or Mercury’s.

“You are making a huge deal out of this, Em! What? You get to have some fun manipulating someone and getting close to him? Tell me to do this with the blonde chick and I guarantee you I will be Salem’s best servant by the end of the week!” Mercury was lying down his bed, looking at her with douchey eyes and his characteristic smile. “Plus, maybe that will make you less of a bitch...Are you on your period lately or something? Jesus...” He always liked teasing her, even though he liked Emerald. He thought it was funny and would make her take the situation more humorously, but he was clearly wrong. “I swear, one day I will break the limbs you have left...Pathetic asshole…” She raised her voice and looked at him with deadly eyes. If Cinder hadn’t been between them, Emerald would have probably jumped at him. “You don’t mean it. Relax and remember why you are here. After all, we are all following orders. Do you really think I prefer to pretend being a high-school student instead of taking part in something much more violent and fun? We all have to make sacrifices.” Her tone didn’t shift at all during the entire response, showing she was completely calm and sure that no matter how hard Emerald tried not to, she would end up doing as she was told.

“I told you I would do my best with the plan… But this is going too far… I thought I was someone important in this team, not a toy you could throw at boys to be successful.” With each word that came out of her mouth, she felt disgusted. How had Cinder expected her to be fine with it? “If you want to manipulate that boy, do it yourself.” She raised her stare once more, looking at her leader in the eyes trying not to seem weak. Cinder moved her hand towards her again, this time on her hair to start to stroke it gently. “But you are important, child. Do you really think I would give this task to someone I didn't trust? If he found out something is wrong, our whole plan would fail. But I know you are good enough to do this.” “Good enough for what? Flirting with boys? I would rather do that because I want to and not because I am forced.” Emerald interrupted as her voice turned more calm. Her chest kept going up and down with her breath, still breathing heavily after what had happened. “Not that. Manipulating. Lying. You may be the person that knows how to do that the best...maybe even better than me.” Cinder kept playing with her hair. “Look, you don’t have to be close with the boy for long. Just give us a few months so we can prepare everything. Then, you are free to do with him whatever you want.”

Emerald definitely wasn't happy with the situation but she realized there wasn't anything she could do to change their minds. After all, it was Salem’s will. “I… You know what? Whatever… But I swear that if he tries to touch me or something I will cut off his dick… “ She blushed a bit, thinking about everything that she would have to do in the following months. Cinder’s smile grew wider as she agreed. “I knew you would come to your senses… You are a good girl, Emerald.” The girl also smiled when she complimented her despite the reason why she did it. “Everything is going according to plan, then. You will befriend the boy and get close enough to him so he trusts you. Then we will use him to get information about the academy and possibly much more. And remember, if it comes to choosing between you being comfortable or pleasing the boy… You know more than well what is better.” She stopped touching Emerald and turned around, her hands feeling cold despite her semblance. “Mercury and I will do our part as well. If we are successful, everything should be ready in three months. I expect you to start with the plan as soon as possible, considering that you want to be done with it already.” The woman didn’t give Emerald any chance to say anything else as she exited the room and left both of them alone. 

As soon as the door closed, she sat on her bed and sighed deeply still trying to make sense of all that she had to do. When she was taken in by Cinder, she expected to be part of something bigger...To have a family. But this wasn’t what she expected. However, who was she to oppose to the plan? She was just a young girl that had lived in the streets her entire life and just now started to understand what the world was really about. Emerald was about to lay down on the bed and relax for a bit before the classes started when Mercury stood up and walked towards her. “You should get going. I expect you to want to get to your golden boy before the classes start. The sooner you get to him, the better.” His tone was much less jerky this time as he winked at her and got into the bathroom. She sighed again, this time even deeper, as she got up, checked her uniform to make sure it was all fine and got to the door walking out of the room with a fake smile.


	2. Part I

Emerald struggled to keep her fake smile as she got closer to the place where she was supposed to start meeting the boy. She was glad that at least Cinder had had the decency to investigate a bit about the boy, learning which class he went to so she would be able to understand him better. She held her folder against her chest with one arm while she walked down the hallway full with people. The girl had never minded crowds, but she felt disgusted that she had to be seen with that boy in front of so many students. Em turned a corner and saw the boy at the other side of the hallway, walking clumsily with tons of books on his hands. Apparently he didn’t know that this class would be about fighting and that much material would be unnecessary. She took another look at Jaune, trying her hardest not to cringe when remembering the plan and keeping her innocent look as she continued to walk. 

Once he was closer, she took out her scroll following the idea she had in mind for their first encounter and focused on it. As she continued to walk, she moved a bit to the side so she would be heading against him and pretended that she was completely unaware of him while they were only some feet away from each other. She prepared her left shoulder to collide against his other one and before he could react, she clashed into him gasping as the boy jerked to the side and dropped his book in the feet. Thankfully, she planned it well and the clash only allowed their bodies to touch the least possible, or else she was sure she would have vomited. However, now came the difficult part.

“Oh my god! I am so sorry!” Em exclaimed as she put her hand on his wrist briefly, trying to make sure he was fine. The boy tried to get to his feet as he tried his hardest not to drop his remaining books from his hands. “No problem! No problem!” He answered clumsily just before the rest of the books dropped and made him trip. “Ugh....I really should have brought a bag with me here…” Jaune said under his breath as he started grabbing the books and putting them on top of each other. “Seriously, sorry! I should have paid more attention to you instead of the scroll!” Emerald put away her scroll and got down to help Jaune with his books in a hurried manner. “Really, it’s alright! I tend to trip on someone at least once a week so this isn’t really something new.” He finished collecting the books before looking back at her and blushing a bit. Most people wouldn’t have noticed but she was an expert at recognizing men’s reactions when seeing pretty women.

“It’s not alright! I could have gotten a bone of yours broken or something! I am stupid…” She obviously noticed his eyes trailing her body for a brief second before looking away, which made her want to strangle him. Despite that, she offered him her hand and helped him get up. “You are not stupid! I am sure that whatever was on your scroll was more interesting and important than looking at me.” She pretended to giggle and looked at him once he was on his feet. “Fine. I just feel so bad for this… Are all of your books intact? I can lend you mine till you get new ones…” She had practiced for years how to make a face that others saw as caring and worrying so it wasn’t a surprise that he took the bait. “It’s fine. They aren’t worse than the other days I dropped them.” He hesitated to continue the conversation since he probably wasn’t sure if he should just keep walking and forget about this embarrassing situation, but she seemed nice and not annoyed unlike most people. “My name is Jaune Arc, I don’t believe we have met.” Her smile widened when he held his hand towards her to shake hers. “Oh, nice to meet you Jaune! I am Emerald, I am from Haven so this will be my first day in class.” She shook her hand, making sure to remember which one it was so she could wash it afterwards. The more she thought about it, the more she was certain she hated Jaune. How could there be so many people that acted so carelessly and innocent? Did they not understand how the world worked? Or did they just not care because everything in their lives had been handed to them? If she was going to have to look at that smile everyday, she would probably end up killing him when they were done. 

His smile widened after taking that piece of information in. “Oh, cool! It’s always nice to have new people coming in! Did you come alone or with friends?” Jaune asked curiously, completely unaware of the nature of her arrival. She had to be very careful now since anything she would say could mean a misstep in the future. “No, I didn’t come alone. They don’t like people much, though... So they skip class and stay in the room as much as they can.” It’s not like he was going to check if she was lying, so she thought that lie was enough to satisfy him. Just in case, Em tried to change the topic of conversation. “Are you sure everything’s fine? I can go with you to the nursery.” Emerald frowned, looking at his body briefly while looking worried once again. “I am fine...or atleast I am as well as I was before...I should be more worried about you... I could have ruined your new uniform…” She wasn’t comfortable with the conversation focusing on her body and clothes, but it would be rude to completely change the topic again. “The cloth is dark so it doesn’t leave any marks. Thank you for worrying, though!” She used the smile she had been practicing for years on the streets to make him blush.

The boy struggled to keep looking at her just in case he looked visibly nervous by her presence, so he pretended there was something interesting in the hallway and looked down it. “No problem! Um...Oh! Class starts really soon so we should probably go. Are you on Goodwitch’s class now?” He asked briefly looking at her once again as he made sure his books wouldn’t fall of this time. “You mean fighting class? The one where we don’t need books? Yeah, I have to go to that one but I assumed you wouldn’t since you were heading in the opposite direction…” Emerald pointed at his books with a raised eyebrow. He looked back at his books and then at the hallway before blushing and sighing. “I knew I would get lost if I went alone…” Jaune shook his head “I just wanted to stay asleep a bit more instead of training before class. Luckily, you were here…” He realized how silly that sounded so he tried to fix it. “I...guess…” 

She knew how stupid and clueless about people he was, but this was even worse than she had imagined. How could someone like him get inside Beacon? Were the standards really so low? “Everyone makes mistakes. Let’s go together! But learn the route and try to remember it for the rest of the year. I don’t expect to make you trip and then guide you to class every single day.” Or at least I hope I don't have to see your face every day...That would be much worse than breaking any bones when tripping

Jaune just nodded and turned around before she could see him blush in embarrassment. Of course, Emerald noticed and rolled her eyes now that he wasn’t looking at her. This would surely be a long day for her, but she couldn’t do anything else than accept it. The girl started walking beside him, being careful with each step not to touch him. “So...how has Beacon been for you so far? The place seems nice and it’s supposed to be the best academy in Vale.” She looked around, trying to focus on anything else but him. “Oh, well I had a bit of trouble with some mean guys but the rest was fun. Most people here are pretty friendly and I get on well with my team. I still can’t believe I am their leader, though...Pyrrha would have been much better for the position” Em smiled internally as he started to open up to her. So the famous Pyrrha Nikos was part of his team, huh? That would surely be an important piece of information. “Pyrrha? You mean Pyrrha Nikos?! She is on your team? I had heard rumours about her having come to Beacon but I wasn’t sure if it was true. She is awesome, I don’t miss any of her appearances in tournaments or interviews!” She struggled to keep the fangirl thing going, but she had plenty of experience with thirsty boys so copying them wouldn’t be much different. 

He blushed and smiled a bit more while she talked about her. “Yeah...she is awesome. And she has been the one who has helped me the most. I sometimes think that I wouldn’t have stayed here if it wasn’t for her…” His eyes showed clear joy when remembering her, which she mentally took note of. They continued down the hallway, getting closer to the class they were supposed to go to in a couple of minutes. “She seems even nicer than she looks on a screen...I can’t wait to meet her or even fight her! Fingers crossed for today!” Now that she thought about it, fighting Pyrrha Nikos would be a great way of impressing the boy so she kept it in mind for later.

“I just hope that I don’t have to fight you or else I will have my ass kicked…” She continued, not knowing too well about his fighting skills but assuming that he wasn’t the best at it based on his personality.That comment made him blush and he shook his head in denial. “Me? I doubt I would be able to draw my sword before you knock me out... I definitely was chosen as leader because of my strategies, not my fighting.” This seemed interesting to her. She hadn’t considered that someone like him would be able to come up with good strategies. “Well, the best way to see is trying. Maybe some day?” Emerald looked at Jaune while they got to the door of the classroom, waiting for a response. “Oh...Sure...Sure! Just let a couple of months pass so I am better at it. I don’t want to ridicule myself again in front of you...Too much…” She was going to open her mouth to speak again and throw some compliment at him to make it seem that she was nice and comprehensive, but someone approached them from behind.

“Jaune! Here you are! I went back to the room to check you hadn’t overslept!” Pyrrha approached them, smiling at him before noticing Emerald and trying her hardest not to frown. “Oh...and...who are you?” It was painfully obvious to Em that she wasn’t happy to see her. “A new student?” Emerald nodded and offered her hand to introduce herself. “Yes, my name is Emerald. Nice to meet you, Pyrrha!” She used her innocent stare to try to make her nervous as the warrior woman shook her hand. “Oh, nice to meet you.” Pyrrha hesitated a bit and looked inside the classroom. Something was clearly bothering her. “Um...Jaune, I think we should go inside already. Nora and Ren are saving us seats!” She grabbed his arm and lead him inside while Jaune looked at both women with a confused stare. “Oh...Sure...Um...It was nice talking to you, Emerald! I hope we can meet again!” He barely finished saying that sentence as he was moved inside by the other girl and she was left alone at the door. 

Pyrrha had turned out to be much different from what she expected based on what she had seen before. Emerald assumed she would be more confident considering her warrior look and amazing fighting skills, but she was extremely nervous at the sight of Jaune spending some time with another good looking girl. That would certainly be helpful, for her. As she looked back inside the classroom before entering, she noticed the girl was looking at her. She wasn’t sure if what she was about to do would be too reckless, but she stuck her tongue out at her while making sure Jaune wasn’t looking. Flirting and playing good girl was something extremely boring but tearing someone else apart both physically and emotionally to achieve her goal? That was something much more tempting to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it for Chapter I! I intend to have at least one chapter out each week and if I see that there's enough hits and kudos, I might get crazy and release even more. Next chapter will have some action so make sure you check that out when it comes out. As always, feel free to comment with your opinion since I am nowhere close to a great writer and I want to learn!


End file.
